A Chat with Old Friends
by Mstar the Cat Demon
Summary: Sirius went through the veil. On the other side he has a chat with some old friends of his.


****

A Chat with Old Friends

__

Mstar

AN I was bored. I wrote this… Yeah.

Sirius pulled himself up from the ground. _I went through the veil…_ he thought numbly. He looked around. All was dark. "Where am I?" he whispered.

"Among friends," a voice said from behind him. A voice he hadn't heard in almost sixteen years.

"James," he whispered as he turned around. Lo and behold, his best friend stood there, clear as day even though it was dark around them. The two stood there for a moment and then stepped forward, embracing as two friends who haven't seen each other in years would do. They stepped back and Sirius asked, "Am I dead?"

"No," another voice from the past answered. Stepping out of what appeared to be shadows, Lily Potter joined her husband. "You're in a purgatory of sorts," she continued.

Sirius shook his head. "I always thought purgatory was… white."

Lily smiled and replied, "I believe that's a misnomer."

Sirius frowned, still puzzled by something. "Why am I here? Was I not good enough to get into heaven or something?"

"No, Padfoot old friend," James said with a smile. "Quite the contrary infact."

Sirius furrowed his brow, still confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's not your time," Lily said quietly.

"Pardon me if I sound like an idiot," Sirius started, "But I'm still quite perplexed. Care to clarify the situation?"

James let out a bit of a chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit, Sirius. To answer your question, it's not your time because you still have a job to do. Harry needs you. I'm not there, so you're the next best thing."

Lily shook her head and laughed. "I should say so," she replied. "You've been a bad enough influence. Honestly, funding a prank shop. Sounds like something his father would do. Oh, and Harry has certainly broken enough rules. Well I suppose that's not all your fault, now is it Sirius? You really didn't have an influence on his life 'til around fourth year." Lily and James exchanged a secret grin and a small laugh at Sirius's expression. "But really," Lily continued, "Harry's not the only one who needs you. You're certainly going to be needed in the upcoming battle."

"I am?" Sirius inquired curiously. "How so?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that," James responded wistfully. "You'll have to find that one out on your own." There was an awkward silence between the three for a moment.

It was broken when Sirius asked, "So when do I have to go?"

"Soon," Lily told him.

"Before you go, however, there's a few things you should know," James replied. "A few things we'd like you to tell Harry for us."

"Well, I'm all ears," Sirius said with a smile.

James grinned back. "Thanks," he told his friend. "You're the best. Tell Harry we're proud of him. He has truly lived up to the Potter name. Oh, and tell him not to judge me by what he saw in that pensieve." Lily snorted. James glared at her. "What?" he asked, all innocence. "You know me better than that! And besides, I saved Snape's life, which, incidentally, saved our son's life. Oh, that reminds," James said, turning once more to his best friend. "Tell Snivel-er, I mean Snape," he corrected himself, seeing the look on his wife's face, "'thanks', thanks for saving Harry's life, although I may take it back if he keeps treating Harry as horridly as he has been."

Lily smiled up at her husband. "You never will change, will you?" she replied. "Sirius," she said, turning to face him, "tell Harry to keep the dangerous things down to a minimum. The whole basilisk incident just about scared me into a second grave. If it wasn't for Fawkes, Harry would be right up here with us. And don't even get myself started on the whole Triwizard Tournament fiasco." Lily gave a shudder in remembrance. She looked back up after a moment, a fire now burning behind her emerald eyes. "And if you ever get the chance," she continued fiercely, "tell that sister of mine that if she doesn't start treating my son better, I _swear_ I will come back and haunt her, her husband, and that retched son of hers all into early graves!" Lily stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. Suddenly all smiley again, she added, "And please tell that wonderful Molly Weasley 'thank you' for taking such good care of Harry. I truly appreciate it."

A light had now appeared in the distance. James looked back at his friend sadly. "It's time for you to go," he said wistfully.

"How?" Sirius asked in reply.

"Head toward the light," his friend said with a smile.

"Good-bye, Sirius," Lily said in farewell. With one last smile, she disappeared back into the shadows.

James grinned at his friend. "A word of advice," he replied, "Next time you get into a fight, I would recommend not falling into a portal of death."

Sirius grinned back and started walking toward light, as he was told. "I'll keep that in mind, buddy," he answered.

"Oh, and another thing, Sirius," James added.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Be careful. I've missed you and will continue to do so. Good-bye, Padfoot."

"Good-bye, Prongs." The two friends parted and went their separate ways. Sirius was alone in the darkness again, walking his lonely trek towards the light. Somehow he knew, though, that he wasn't really alone. He looked back behind him and could have sworn he'd seen a twinkling emerald eye or a grin in the darkness.

"No," he whispered to himself as he approached the shining portal. "No, not alone at all." And with that, he stepped into the light.


End file.
